


The Best Mistake

by cirruscitrus



Series: BAE2018 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus
Summary: Being in a definite relationship has brought new things to Baekhyun and Chanyeol's shared life. But it also makes Baekhyun aware of how he's been trying so hard not to get bothered when, in some cases, his presence was not enough to support Chanyeol as a partner.





	The Best Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is a bonus chapter for my BAE2018 fic 'A Mistaken Kiss' that appears more as a self-indulgence and poor writing practice lmao. This has been staying in my draft for a while, I wasn't even sure if I should publish this but I think I won't regret this. I hope so won't you! I didn't put this as an integral chapter of the original work bcs I just don't feel like it. This bonus chapter can be read as a stand-alone work too if you want. Happy reading! As always, comments are most welcome :)

If Baekhyun has to choose the most favorite thing of, finally, living under the same roof with Chanyeol, he would easily choose their mornings. Of course there were mornings they spent together long before they bare their true feeling towards each other, but still, nothing’s quite like nowadays’ mornings.

 

If long ago kicking Chanyeol’s legs was enough to wake him up, today he can do it in more creative ways. From the sweetest one like kissing his eyelids softly before stroking ‘him’ attentively to the most uncivilized one like dragging his long legs until he fell, face kissing their bedroom carpet.

 

There are also mornings where Baekhyun left Chanyeol slept more just because, like this morning. Sometimes he doesn’t get how he’s the morning person when he’s actually the lazier one in the house.

 

He takes out a carton of milk from the fridge. Unbothered to pour the content into glass, he gulps down the remaining calcium til the last drop. He frowns when no more liquid passing through his throat after the second gulp. He wonders if Chanyeol secretly took some. Bit he never touched milk again since the hilarious milk poisoning tragedy.

 

His eyes scan the eggs rack, veggies, and fruits shelf. Two sad looking onions, a half red paprika, and empty fruits shelf greet him. They need to restock, Chanyeol needs to.

 

It had been a consensus that major grocery shopping, for the sake of efficiency, is scheduled in the beginning of every month. It’s the second week of July, so it’s not supposed to be the major one. And anything minor stuff that requires physical movement will end up becoming Chanyeol’s duty because Baekhyun is too lazy. This condition doesn’t apply on the bed though.

 

As Baekhyun closes the fridge, he hears a shuffling sound of excited feet descending the stairs. Soon, there are strong arm circling his chest and a quick sniff on the side of his head.

 

“Morning, stinky.”

 

Chanyeol is already in his jogging suit, face freshly washed. He filled up his empty bottle with water form the tap while grinning his blinding white brushed teeth. Unoccupied hand ruffling Baekhyun’s disarray hair.

 

Why does his boyfriend always look extremely charming in the morning, Baekhyun wonders. Chanyeol retracts his hand to close the bottle lid after taking a mouthful of the content, but Baekhyun has another idea. He pulls Chanyeol’s hand then casually put it on his crotch.

 

Chanyeol chokes violently and Baekhyun barks a laughter.

 

“You prick!” Chanyeol’s hand aims Baekhyun’s neck but being 100% awake, Baekhyun dodges the attack successfully, grabbing the warm hand instead to help him closing the distance between them.

 

He kisses Chanyeol’s cheek in attempt to wipe the trails of water rolling down his chin, still giggling.

 

“Drop by Mrs. Smith’s on the way back home okay? Eggs and veggies out of supply,” He pats Chanyeol’s cheek.

 

“When will I ever success dragging this lazy bum to stretch his aging muscle,” Chanyeol complains.

 

“You stretched me well last night.”

 

With that, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun’s face away and dismisses their morning show.

 

+++

 

Being in defined relationship with Chanyeol also make Baekhyun aware of how he's been trying so hard not to get bothered when, in some cases, his presence was not enough to support Chanyeol as a partner.

 

His laziness is a different thing. He can fix it. But unable to provide most domestic thing like sewing Chanyeol’s loosened shirt’s button or finding creative ways to get rid of sauce stain on Chanyeol’s shirt instead of throwing them away, which was always the case, nearly drives him nuts.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how Chanyeol finds those situations in his end. But considering that he never brought up such subject as a concern, Baekhyun assumes that Chanyeol must find it insignificant. 

 

He remembers one time they almost had an argument in between frying pan aisles in IKEA because they both had no bloody idea what’s the difference between a mixer and a blender (now they know). In the end, Chanyeol called Yoora to recommend them an all in one cooking set brand to buy.

 

By the time Chanyeol gets back from his morning jogging, sweaty all glory, Baekhyun is still lazing around their living room couch, switching news channel to sports channel.

 

“You should see Spunky’s new fur style. Mrs. Smith is being too creative this time.” There’s an amusement in Chanyeol’s voice. Baekhyun can tell Chanyeol’s dimple is appearing on his smiley face right now but he doesn’t look. The image has been permanently imprinted on his mind.

 

“Poor buddy. We should consider to adopt him once Mrs. Smith is too old to take care of him.”

 

“I think Spunky is fond of her too much. Pretty sure he’ll end up being the one who takes care of her.” Chanyeol finishes restocking their fridge, “You haven’t eaten anything since I left, have you?”

 

“I was waiting for you to bring the supply so I can cook us something, Mr. delivery.”

 

“Meh, excuse. I know you’re just too lazy to even feed yourself.” Chanyeol flicked Baekhyun’s forehead before putting down a plastic bowl of salad and a plate of chicken marinade.

 

“The Grilled? You went there?” Baekhyun rises up and just then he sees Chanyeol is holding another paper bag.

 

“Yeah, had breakfast with Sunbin to pick this up,” He holds up the paper bag, “I think I lost weight too much. I asked for her help to fix this trousers I just bought last week. What a hassle.”

 

Baekhyun nods, trying to stop his mind to associate all the information he just received with the calling voices in his head.

 

“Hurry eat before the chicken gets cold.” Chanyeol retreats to have a shower. Baekhyun’s eyes remain on the paper bag that Chanyeol holds.

 

+++

 

Later that night, Baekhyun seems to determine to only please Chanyeol. He pushes Chanyeol’s hand away when he tries to get him off after Chanyeol released in his mouth. He has a raging hard on but he doesn’t care even a bit, rising up from Chanyeol’s lap only to tilt his boyfriend’s head up so he could kiss every inch of his face. Chanyeol’s gaping mouth is hurry closed by hungry nips and nibbles he gives. He lets Chanyeol’s hands roam freely on his thigh, mapping his back. It drives him crazy enough.

 

Baekhyun’s mouth slowly moves down along Chanyeol's neck and shoulders, making sure to left marks when Chanyeol sighed  _I love you_ so later he could see all the love spots he made on Chanyeol’s body. He loves pushing Chanyeol to the edge for him to catch, but this time catching him feels not enough. He wants him to keep needing him even when he’s around his hands.

 

He needs a release, but instead of guiding Chanyeol’s hands to where he wants to be touched the most, he guides the warm hands to explore his stomach up to his neck. Chanyeol sighs contently when Baekhyun slips his fingers back in his hair. He keeps kissing Chanyeol’s ears while whispering how bad he wants Chanyeol to get inside him, how madly he can’t stand it anymore.

 

Chanyeol grunts, strong desire flowing back through his veins like a thunder. Not so gently, he pushes Baekhyun, back pressed on the mattress. Baekhyun whines, opening his legs wide.

 

"Baekhyun..," Chanyeok sighs, kisses Baekhyun's forehead when they are one again. And it still feels unreal for both of them that almost every time they do this, they can't look anywhere but into each other's eyes. Connecting physically and beyond.

 

Chanyeol so so very slowly drags his member out and in, keeping the pace steady for a while watching Baekhyun enjoying the moves, kissing his ears in between whispering, "Baby.."

 

Baekhyun loves every single move Chanyeol makes. When it feels too good, he can't make any voice but opening his mouth, eyes struggling to stay open because he wants to see how good he's making Chanyeol feels as well.

 

When they both lost in the depth of each other's orbs, finding a place only they can reach, Baekhyun finally groans. He pulls Chanyeol hair strong, hips rise completely erasing the remaining space between their body. Chanyeol can feel how every muscle that supporting Baekhyun tense and he gives in, moving in short rhythmic of waves lead by Baekhyun's chants, "Chanyeol," "Chanyeol," and "Chanyeol," 

 

When they let go, time and space feels like floating around them. And sometimes it feels like a life time.

 

And perhaps it's true, a life time later, Chanyeol’s heart race slows down. He opens his eyes, looking up at Baekhyun who he doesn't know for how long, has been looking down at him with the adoration no one can ever show him that way. Baekhyun trails his thumb following the shape of Chanyeol's lips. Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun kisses him again, a soft peck this time.

 

“Wanna lie down?” Chanyeol brushes Baekhyun’s fringe away. Instead of answering, Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol’s palm instead.

 

Chanyeol moves them so he could lean on the bed headboard. Baekhyun clutches on him, kissing his neck, jaw, anywhere he could reach. Chanyeol feels his heart constricts receiving the action. When they are pliant and satisfied like this, his sense gets sharper and he knows something is bothering Baekhyun.

 

A few minutes passed, Chanyeol almost thinks Baekhyun falls asleep but then he feels Baekhyun's nose nudging his neck.

 

“Am I good enough?” He suddenly asks in a voice layered with wavering fear, hiding his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.

 

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol kisses his ears and whispers, “You’re everything I ever wanted.”

 

“But is it enough?” 

 

“More than enough. I could not ask for more." Chanyeol draws circle on Baekhyun's hip bode, trying to give him more comfort, "What's bothering you, hm?”

 

“Sometimes I hate it when I can’t tend to your need.”

 

Chanyeol pinches his bum and chuckles, “Hey, didn’t you just fullfil my need?”

 

There’s a light punch on his chest, “I mean the trivial thing, Chanyeol, please.”

 

Chanyeol straightens his back, so Baekhyun could sit properly. “Alright, tell me.”

 

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun sighs, brushing back his own hair, “Don’t you find it inconvenience when you have to ask for others’ help to do the kind of domestic stuff when you already have a partner, me, who is supposed to make your life easier?”

 

“Is it because I asked for Sunbin’s-”

 

“No, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cuts, “Who helped you is not the problem. I’m not that shallow.”

 

“Of course. Hey, that's not what I mean. Come here.” Baekhyun feels ridiculous and upset but he lets Chanyeol pulls him to sit on his lap again. They’re still naked as they were born but sexy atmosphere had almost disappeared altogether from the air. It's warm and comfortable, with a little bit of tension.

 

Chanyeol takes one of Baekhyun's hands and intertwines their fingers, “I waited for more than ten years to be able to hold you like this, Baekhyun. Convenience is no longer what I aim for. Sure, it would be nice to have an ideal relationship, to be with a partner who you can rely on everything you can’t do. But if it’s not with you, then to hell with it. I only want you.”

 

Baekhyun gives him a lopsided smile, “You sure know how to swoon girls, Park. I don’t get it how I’m the one who has a long list of ex girlfriends and not you.”

 

“Maybe because I secretly only have eyes on you.” Chanyeol smiles back.

 

“Oh shut up.” Baekhyun barks a laughter and pushes Chanyeol’s face away, doesn’t realize an invisible weight on his shoulders had been just lifted up.

 

“But it’s true though. I should be the one who feels insecure remembering that long list of ex girlfriends of yours.” Chanyeol pouts.

 

Baekhyun feels giddy, happy to see every time Chanyeol shows him his soft profile, “Come on. You’re my first and only boyfriend,” He says while kissing the tip of Chanyeol’s nose.

 

“Nily willy we should learn how to independently run a household though.” Chanyeol suddenly prompts and Baekhyun groans.

 

“I mean, who’s gonna help us when we grow old and live in a countryside? We both know how to cook. It’s already a skill. That’s good. But we definitely need to take sewing class, Baek. And some DIY home repairing classes. Definitely not gonna let you fix our toilet and force us to borrow Mrs. Smith’s toilet ever again. I freaking saw her red bra! Jeez!”

 

Chanyeol is adorable when he’s chatty. Another hidden side of him that he learned after living under the same roof. Baekhyun smiles, still sitting on Chanyeol's lap naked, listening more to his naked chatty boyfriend who might just proposed him to live until their hair turn naturally grey. So easy to read as always. He sinks in the fact that yes, their relationship could be lacking in some ways, but Chanyeol doesn’t care. And he should not too. Besides Chanyeol is right, they can learn.

 

“...and your driving skill is absolutely on the list. You have-”

 

“Sshh,” Baekhyun stops Chanyeol’s train of blab with a smooth kiss on his mouth, “Why don’t I show you my riding skill instead, baby?” He rises up, sending a wink.

 

“But we just- I mean, we- with pleasure??” Chanyeol grins like a happy kid but it lasts only for a second.

 

"Nah, maybe later. I'm too tired. Let's just cuddle."

 

Chanyeol tries to let go of his clutching boyfriend as a protest. But once Baekhyun becomes a koala, he clutches until tomorrow comes. Chanyeol groans, giving up like a dead starfish on the center of their bed. Baekhyun reaches one of Chanyeol's hands then place it on his bum. Full of tease as always, Byun Baekhyun.

 

-Fin.

 


End file.
